


No Harm Intended

by anysin



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Emotional Manipulation, Gaslighting, Implied/Referenced Sex, M/M, Rough Sex, Triangle Bill Cipher
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-05
Updated: 2019-02-05
Packaged: 2019-10-22 21:41:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17670611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anysin/pseuds/anysin
Summary: According to Bill, Ford has been too rough with him. A tale of gaslighting with Billford.





	No Harm Intended

Bill drops the bomb on him without a warning.

“By the way, you got sort rough with me the last time we fucked, Fordsy. You might wanna work on that.”

Ford’s worst nightmare has become true. He doesn’t even know what to say to Bill, going completely speechless even as Bill continues to babble cheerfully, having moved onto some completely different subject.

”-so there are several worlds out there where squirrels are the rulers-“

"I’m so sorry.”

Bill pauses, raising his brow as he looks at Ford. “For what?”

Ford stares right back at him, devastated. “Are you kidding me, Bill? You just said that I hurt you! That’s awful!”

“Eh, hurt schmurt!” Bill gives him a dismissive wave with his hand. “Okay, so it was a rough ride! I swear, with the way you were squeezing me, I thought you were going to pop something!”

“Pop!”

“And to be honest, you were being sort of insensitive, chasing after your own pleasure only! But it’s all right, Sixer, it really is! I don’t mind!”

But Ford is thinking back to their last time together in Mindscape, the sex they had. How he indeed held Bill from his wrists, all too tight; how he tried to pound as deep inside Bill as possible, make sure Bill would feel every inch of his cock within him. He thought Bill’s moans, the way his heels had dug deep into his hips, had been out of pleasure. He had no idea his Muse was actually in pain.

He feels absolutely horrible.

“Hey, Sixer!” Bill is floating over to him, reaching out to tip his face upward from his chin. “It was fine! Trust me, you aren’t the only mortal who has taken me for granted for few seconds! That’s just how human sex works, right? You take it, you’re the piece of meat!”

“Oh my gosh!” Ford pulls away, covering his face with his hands. “What have I done? How could I be so awful to you?”

“Sixer, come on!”

He doesn’t deserve to have Bill comforting him like this, wrapping his arms around him and holding him gently while Ford tries not to lose his mind. Yet he can’t make himself leave that loving embrace, even finding himself leaning into it as Bill’s hand finds the back of his head, cupping it gently as he continues to murmur soothing words to Ford.

“It’s okay, Sixer. You’re just human. You got a chance to be with your Muse and you just lost it. That happens, that always happens. You are not special in this regard.”

“I thought I was.” He’s the smart guy, after all. He is supposed to know when his Muse is feeling good.

“Nobody is.” Bill ruffles his hair, pulling away from him. “So, how about we move on! It happened, that’s it, we’re cool now.”

Ford stares at him. “But- I need to make amends. I  _owe_  you amends.”

“Hmm.” Bill grasps the underside of his eye with one hand, rubbing it a bit. “Well, I don’t want you to feel guilty about this forever.”

Ford thinks that’s exactly what he deserves, but he says nothing; he doesn’t want to question his Muse out loud.

“Okay, the most obvious option is that you let me get a little rough with you in return.” Bill’s eye squints in a smile as he drifts a little closer to Ford, reaching out to wrap his arm around Ford’s shoulders. “Nothing too serious, since this wasn’t too serious! Just let me tie you up and have my way with you, babe.”

“But-” Ford hesitates, wondering how he should phrase this. “Don’t we already do that?”

“Sure, we’ll just do it a little differently this time! You’ll see how.” Bill presses close to him, close enough Ford can feel his long eyelashes touch against his cheek. “Do you trust me, Fordsy?”

He doesn’t even need to think about the answer. “Always.”

“Then trust me, this will be good. Well, it will be bad, but in a constructive way.” Bill presses in even closer so he can blink slowly, eyelashes dragging along Ford’s face. “You in?”

What else is there to say? Ford nods instantly.


End file.
